Dark Tournament the yugioh version
by DarkMagic-Master
Summary: DISCONTINUED
1. Intro

**Chapter 1**

**Intro and Disclaimers**

Well, my friend and I have had an idea to make a combo Yu-Yu Hakusho/ yugioh story. So we decided to co-author this. This story is going to take place during the dark tournament episodes of the Yu-Yu Hakusho storyline. These might not be in the right order, but here goes!

**Character Clarification**

Just so everyone knows, these 6 characters are original, not copied from any show. Kris, Bob, Sakura, Kai, Hugo, and Mortha.

**Disclaimers**

I do not own Yugioh, or any of the YGO cast. I own Kai and Hugo, for they are me and I am them. I do not own Kris or Sakura for they are Sakura 220's. I do not own Mortha, for she is WeevilFanGirl's.

Sorry to all the people that enjoy and reading YAIO shudder, there **_WILL NOT BE ANY YAIO IN THIS FIC._**

This will be written in script format, because I said so.

_**On To The Story**_


	2. Arrival

**Chapter 2**

_**Arrival**_

This is pretty much the chapter when all the characters get to Dark Tournament Isle. Here we go!

_The story opens when all the characters are hanging out at Kai and Hugo's mansion, and Mortha walks into the room with a gigantic smile on her face,_

Mortha: Hi guys!

Sakura: Oh no, you seem particularly happy today.

Kai: I'm probably going to kick myself for this, what is it this time?

Mortha: I have taken the liberty of signing us up for the Dark Tournament.

Bob: yay!

Hugo: why?

Mortha: Because I thought that you would enjoy the bloody carnage, and that you were out of practice.

Sakura: Out of practice!

Kai: why you…

Mortha: We are leaving first thing tomorrow morning.

Hugo: What!

Mortha: Let's lay some ground rules before you get packed.

1: Bring you weapons

2: No pets

Kai: (interrupting) But…

Mortha: 3: NO BUTS!

4: Changes of clothes

5: You're rosaries

Kris: How'd you know that we needed rosaries?

Mortha: A little birdie told me, now GET PACKING!

All: Fine

_They all go home and start to pack, not knowing the terrors and trials they will face. After a good nights rest, they arrive at the dock, ready to depart. They all are wearing their fighting outfits and weapons on them. Kai with his Greatsword and Katana, Kris with her daggers, Hugo with his crescent blades, Sakura with Bob the frying pan and her Scottish claymore, and Bob the person (if he even is one) with his bow, arrows, and longsword._

Kris: Good morning, everyone ready to go?

Kai: Why are you so happy?

Kris: 'Cause

Kai: 'Cause why?

Kris: Because my dad is gonna be there!

Sakura: I thought Gozaboro was you're dad

Kris: technically, he's only my step dad.

Hugo: Oh.

Mortha: (walks up) WHY AREN'T YOU ON THE BOAT YET?

_So, they all get on the boat and sail off to the tournament._

_**2 days later**_

Mortha: WAKE UP! WE'RE HERE!

Hugo: Alright, geez, don't rupture my eardrum.

Kai: (yawns) that's nice.

Kris: 5 more minutes mommy…

Sakura: (walks over and slaps Kris) Wake up! I'm awake Mortha.

Kris: ow that hurt.

Bob: Ow my ears. She's gonna get it if she doesn't stop yelling.

Hugo: hey guys?

Kai: what?

Hugo: why is bob here?

Mortha: 'Cause he is a good fighter.

Hugo: whatever.

Kai: Let's go.

_So off they go to get paired up and find out what teams they are going to fight. On the way, they pass team Yurameshi and facial expressions from glares, to eyes of love shot across one side to another._

_**End Chapter 1**_

There you go, please don't flame me, but if you do, all will be used to burn Weevil and Kuwabara just to see them squirm. Mwa-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha. I'll post the next chapter when my friend gets around to writing it. Buh- bye!

**o-o**


	3. The First Fights

**Chapter 3**

_**The First Fights**_

**From here on out, the beginning and end of each chapter will have me (Kai), and my friend (Kris) talking back and forth.**

**Kai: Well, Kris finally got around to writing her chapter, right Kris?**

**Kris: Yup!**

**Kai: Anyway, let's go.**

**Kris: Hey, it's my chapter, I wanted to say that. (pouts)**

**Kai: Whatever.**

_As the Hellfire 5 meet up with Team Yurameshi, Kris smiles broadly._

Kris: (yelling) HIEI-KUN!

_Kris pounces on the unsuspecting fire apparition._

Hiei: Hi... Kris (with hidden affection of a bro)

_Kai shakes his head. Hugo sees the look in Kurama's green eyes. They met Hugo's and flashed gold. Hugo gasps._

Yusuke: Hugo, nice to see ya again.

Hugo: (speaking with a competitive twinge in voice) Nice to see you too.

Sakura: (bows to masked fighter) Master, nice to see you again.

_The masked fighter nods to Sakura. Kai glares at Hiei. Hiei's crimson glare met with Kai's silver one. Kai, being a wolf demon, bares his teeth and glares._

Mortha: (bonks Kai and Hiei on the head with a mallet that magically appeared out of nowhere) No death glaring outside the ring!

Sakura: Seems that we've all met before.

Yusuke: Seems that way dont it? (such good english)

_Kris hands a small bottle of liquid to Kurama._

Kris: (whispering) Use it sparingly.

Kurama: Thanks.

Mortha: (Loudly) Let's go!

Jurry: Fighters, report to the ring.

_The Hellfire 5 and Team Yurameshi head for the ring._

Jurry: Ok kids, first up, it''s the Hellfire 5 against the shadow keepers.

Hugo: I'll go first.

Kris: No way, save the best for last, I'll go.

Jurry: Fighters, step forward.

_Before Hugo could move, Kris was in the ring. Across from her was a man with blue hair and black eyes, garbed in black... Kin._

Jurry: First fight, Kris vs Kin... begin!

_They stood there evaluating each other. Kris was the first to move. She lifted her left hand and slipped a little ring off her slim finger. It was a dark red ruby carved in the shape of a rose._

Kris: Hey Sakura, hold this.

_Sakura nods._

Kai: This is gonna be good.

Hugo: Oh shyte

Bob: Heh, heh, heh.

_Kris closed her eyes. Fox ears sprouted and she began to shrink until a tiny white fox with violet tipped ears, paws, and tail, along with pastel orange eyes. (Think Kilala sized from Inuyasha)_

Kin: (Laughing his ass off) Oh, look at the cute little fox... what's it gonna do? Cuddle me to death?

Kai: Bad move.

Kin: Save me, I'm terrified.

Kris: Grrrrrrrrrrrr...

_Kris pounces on the shadow demon. She extends her claws, then bares her razor sharp teeth. Everyone was shocked at the amount of blood produced. By the end of it, Kris was human again and walked out of the ring, grabbing her rosary on the way._

Kris: Cute am I?

Jurry: And the winner is Kris! Next fight, Sakura vs. Suzaku.

Yusuke: Holy shit! I thought we kiled him.

Koenma: Special permission.

Yusuke: Damn.

_Sakura steps into the ring._

Jurry: Begin!

_Sakura stands still. Suzaku charges her,sword drawn. Sakua, in one fluid motion, draws her Claymore and blocks. With her eyes closed, Sakua concentrates on the sounds of the fight. Suzaku raised for a shoulder strike but found Sakura's claymore through his gut quicker than he could say onomatopoeia. Sakura licked the blood off the blade as she left the ring._

Jurry: Kai vs. Leos, begin!

_Kai draws Tornado Edge (his greatsword) and as swiftly as the wind, slices the sped in half._

_Bob shot an arrow through his opponents heart._

_Now it was Hugo's turn. A huge man with a huge aura stepped into the ring._

**Kris: I should probably stop now because I'm getting into Kai's territory.**

**Kai: You bet you are.**

**All the gory details of Hugo's fight come in the next chapter, which should be up in the next week or so.**

**To be continued...**


	4. Angels Power

**Chapter 4**

**An Angels Power**

Kai: Nice cliffhanger Kris.

Kris: Thank you Kai.

Kai: And thank you for respecting my writing territory.

Kris: You're welcome.

Kai: Here's chapter 4.

Jurry: Next fight, Hugo vs Pyranth. Begin!

Hugo: Let's see… Good match.

_Hugo takes off his millennium necklace and hands it to Kai._

Hugo: (calmly) Hold this.

Kai: (slightly scared) Sure…

Kris: Oh no.

Sakura: Crap.

Bob: Yay!

_Hugo walks into the ring and in a flash of light, Sol and Luna (his crescent blades) are floating around him._

Hugo: (very calmly) Bring it.

Pyranth: (tauntingly) Oh no, the little boy is gonna hurt me.

Kai: Bad move.

_At that moment, holy flame engulfs Hugo, and when it dies out, Hugo has gold eyes, pure white wings, and Sol is engulfed in gold flames and Luna in silver. Kai notices the Silver Dragon tattoo with the eye of Horus on its forehead._

**Kai's area**

Person: What just happened?

_He looks to Kai and notices the wind around him has kicked up, and a strong gust of wind blew him straight out of the stadium. Where Kai stood, his pet wolf storm was perched on top of his head. Kai had grey ears tipped blood red, silver eyes, and his katana drawn._

**Kris' Area**

_The person next to Kris starts to say something, but sees a tiny white fox with pastel orange eyes, and violet tipped paws, ears, and tail._

**Sakura's Area**

_The lady that was next to Sakura hears a roar, looks over to Sakura and sees a charcoal black tiger with orange stripes, and crimson eyes._

_The 3 demons, the wind/wolf apparition, the fox demon, and the tiger demon + storm, all jumped down into the ring._

_They form a magic circle around Hugo. _

**(S stands for storm, X stands for a weapon)**

**X**

**Kris Sakura**

**Hugo**

**X S X**

**Kai**

Hugo: Are you going to fight or not?

Pyranth: But of course… one second.

_He punches the ground and exact clones of Kai, Sakura, and Kris rise from the ground, while Kris and Sakura go to human form (still demon)_

_Kai draws tornado edge and runs up to the clone and slashes, but the clone does the same and deflects. Kai puts tornado edge away and runs up to the clone, drawing his katana on the way. He slashes too fast for the clone to retaliate, and its head is sliced off._

_Sakura is the next to move. She draws Bob the frying pan and her Scottish claymore while running to her clone, smacks it upside the head, and cuts it in half._

_Kris yells for storm and Kris and storm take down her clone in 2 seconds._

Hugo: I guess you just lost the only help you had. Well, it's my turn now.

_Hugo holds Luna in front of him and Sol is resting at his feet._

Hugo: Lunar Flash!

_Sol rises and meets Luna, forming an X. They start to glow gold/white, and 100 tiny targets can be seen on Pyranth. Pyranth starts to run._

Hugo: You can't run or hide so why bother. BOW TO THE COSMOS' FURY!

_Pyranth gets a good distance away from Hugo and in a blinding flash, he's gone._

**3 hours later**

_Sakura, Kris and Kai are still demon._

Sakura: Ummm, Hugo, can you go human now? I'm tired of being demon, I can't pick anything up with these claws.

Hugo: Sorry guys, I'm stuck like this until the end of the tournament.

Sakura: Dang.

Kai: There you go. Please review. Flames are welcome because they will be used to burn Dartz' hair.

Kris: Yay! Burn the crossdresser.


End file.
